Beautiful Disaster
by Akari0415
Summary: saat SMP, mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Akashi pikir mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah, namun suatu hari tiba-tiba Tetsuya menghilang dari hidupnya tanpa mengatakan apapun kecuali sebuah surat berisi selamat tinggal. 10 tahun kemudian, tidak di sangka-sangka mereka bertemu kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi? Terjemahan dari ff Beautiful Disaster by Cielle Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Cielle Arinadne**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Cielle Ariadne dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Beautiful Disaster" by Cielle Ariadne**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

 _Prolog_

 _"They say that the moment that you see the love of your life, time stops..."_

 _-Anonymous_

Dia menatap hujan yang sekali lagi turun dari jendela besar kantornya. Dia selalu benci hujan. Dia benci betapa suram dan kelamnya langit saat hujan, dan dia benci betapa dinginnya udara saat hujan turun. Namun hal yang paling membuatnya membenci hujan adalah karena hujan selalu bisa mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

Orang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia pedulikan. Orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Dia akan memberikan apapun untuk orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, namun juga yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya. Menghilang tanpa menjelaskan kemana atau bagaimana. Satu-satunya yang dia tinggalkan hanyalah sebuah surat yang bertuliskan " _goodbye_." Tidak lebih.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu, namun Akashi masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Ingatannya tentang orag itu sangat jelas, seolah baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana surai biru langit itu terasa lembut di jari-jari tangannya, bagaimana iris biru langit itu hanya menatap pada iris _heterochromatic_ nya, bibir _pink_ nya yang terasa sangat manis setiap kali mereka ciuman, dan kulit putih pucatnya yang lembut kontras sekali dengan tubuhnya yang bidang. Dia sangat mencintainya, Sangat, bahkan jantungnya seolah akan meledak setiap kali dirinya memikirkan orang itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih merasakan sakit dalam dadanya. dia mengingatnya, merindukannya, namun dalam sekejap mata orang itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Walaupun dia tahu bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia berharap agar dia diberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi. Dia ingin tahu apakah Tetsuya benar-benar mencintainya seperti dirinya yang sangat mencintai Tetsuya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Masuklah." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sekretarisnya masuk dan berkata, "Tuan, Aida Riko, orang yang akan meng _interview_ anda memberitahukan bahwa dia bukan orang yang akan datang untuk meng _interview_ anda nanti sore. Tetapi dia akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Dia ingin tahu apakah anda tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Apakah dia memberitahukan siapa orang yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, namun dia bilang kalau anda tidak perlu khawatir, orang yang akan menggantikannya itu adalah teman dekatnya."

"Baiklah. Apakah aku ada _meeting_ setelah _interview_ itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, Tuan. Anda kosong setelah _interview_ itu."

"Bagus, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Baik, Tuan."

...

"Mengapa harus aku, Riko- _san_?" tanya si _Bluenet_ pada Riko, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang dilanda panik. Mengapa harus panik? Itu bukanlah karena dia akan meng _interview_ Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan Teiko yang merupakan perusahaan terkenal di dunia. Tetapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Akashi Seijuurou merupakan mantan pacarnya.

Mereka pacaran saat SMP, yaitu 10 tahun yang lalu. Untuk beberapa alasan dia pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Akashi lagi. Namun, disinilah dia sekarang, satu jam menuju pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan.

"Tidak bisakah kau saja yang pergi meng _interview_ nya, Riko- _san_? Aku hanya seorang guru dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tanyakan." Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Akashi. Tidak sekarang dan tidak untuk selanjutnya.

"Tetsuya, tolong, ini sangat penting untukku dan karirku. Walaupun aku sangat ingin aku sendiri yang akan pergi, namun aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pertemuanku dengan orang tua tunanganku hanya karena _interview_. Aku tidak ingin mereka beranggapan buruk tentangku. Lagi pula mengapa kau segitu paniknya? Ini hanya _interview_ apalagi aku sudah menyiapkan semua material yang akan kau butuhkan selama _interview_ tersebut."

"Tetapi Riko- _san_ , aku-"

"Kumohon Tetsuya, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumintai tolong. _Please_..." mohon Riko padanya. Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak permohonan temannya ini, namun bertemu dengan Akashi adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Dia menyerah. Wajah Riko langsung berseri-seri mendengar perkataannya.

" _Yaay!_ Terima kasih Tetsuya." Ucap Riko sambil memeluk dirinya erat. "Aku berhutang padamu."

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong jika kau tidak cepat-cepat, kau akan ketinggalan kereta."

"Oh ya... OH! Aku hampir lupa." Riko mengacak-acak isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah map dan alat perekam suara. "Ini adalah hal yang akan kau butuhkan. Di map itu terdapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan kau tanyakan dan gunakan alat ini untuk merekam jawabannya."

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memegang alat perekam itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menekan tombol yang ini untuk memulainya dan menekan tombol yang disebelahnya untuk mengakhirinya." Jelas Riko sambil mendemonstrasikan cara kerja alat perekam itu.

"Oke."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Baik." Jawab Tetsuya saat dia menatap temannya pergi meninggalkan kafe. Dia kemudian beralih menatap map dan alat perekam yang terletak diatas meja. Dia menarik nafas dalam. Dia gugup, bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi pertemuannya setelah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu Akashi. Dia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Akashi pasti membenci dirinya sekarang, pikirnya. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan membencinya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba menghilang dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya sebuah surat bertuliskan "selamat tinggal". Dia bahkan tidak menulis permintaan maf di sana. Tindakan seperti itu tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan.

Dia segera menghabiskan _milkshake_ nya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Bagaimanapun Akashi sangat pada orang yang terlambat. Itulah mengapa dia akan berangkat lebih cepat. Dia tidak ingin Akashi semakin membencinya. Dia masih ingat betapa marahnya Akashi saat dia datang terlambat di salah satu kencannya. Akashi bahkan tidak berbicara padanya selama satu jam. Namun setelah beberapa percakapan manis, Akashi akhirnya tersenyum dan memaafkannya. Oh, betapa mudahnya jika memang seperti itulah permasalahannya sekarang.

Tetsuya tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hari itu, dia pikir dia sedang bermimpi. Dia yang selalu menyukai Akashi bahkan sebelum Akashi menyadari keberadaannya. Akashi yang selalu hebat dalam hal apapun dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Waktu itu dia yakin kalau si _Redhead_ tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Dia menyerah akan harapan menyedihkannya bahwa Akashi akan menyadari keberadaannya. Namun saat dia telah menyerah, Tetsuya terkejut saat Akashi menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Dia pikir Akashi hanya bercanda. Namun saat dia melihat pada manik _heterochromatic_ itu, dia tahu bahwa Akashi serius.

Setelah pengakuan tersebut, mereka pacaran. Dia sangat senang dan dia yakin kalau Akashi juga senang... namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju perusahaan Akashi. Selama perjalanan, gugupnya semakin parah. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akashi terkenal kejam pada orang yang tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Walaupun saat SMP dia juga sedikit pembangkang tetapi Akashi tidak pernah kejam padanya. Namun kali ini dia tahu keadaannya berbeda, semuanya berbeda.

Saat dia melihat tempat tujuannya sudah dekat, dia tertawa sedih, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bangunan itu benar-benar sesuai dengan standar Akashi. Dia bertaruh bahwa Akashilah orang yang mendesain bangunan itu. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Saat berada di dalam, dia kagum akan desain interior ruangan itu terutama bagian lobinya yang sangat besar. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang yang menggunakan pakaian formal tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya mengunakan Polo sederhana dan celana berwarna coklat. Dia terlihat seperti orang _nyasar_.

Dia mendekati meja resepsionis. Saat sang resepsionis itu melihatnya, dia tahu orang itu pasti juga berfikir kalau dia orang yang _nyasar_. "Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, dan aku datang sebagai pengganti Aida Riko."

"Dia telah menunggu anda tuan. Dia berada di lantai teratas gedung ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kuroko memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas. Saat lift itu mulai naik, jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Dia akan melihat Akashi, bukan besok ataupun lusa tapi sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa lift berhenti dan terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang tidak dia sangka-sangka akan dilihatnya.

Orang itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Sepertinya dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Kuro- _chin_..."

"Murasakibara- _kun_..."

Murasakibara memasuki lift dan seperti biasa dia memegang _snack_ di tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kuro- _chin_ di sini."

"Ya..."

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah baikan?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku bahkan berfikir kalau dia tidak tahu aku akan datang."

"Benarkah?... kau tahu... Aka- _chin_ benar-benar berubah sejak kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

"... aku tahu." Tetsuya diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, tidak setelah dia pergi tanpa memberitahukan pada siapapun.

"Benarkah?, jadi kau tahu tentang itu? Satu lagi, mengapa kau pergi Kuro- _chin_?"

Sebelum dia sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang sedang di tuju Murasakibara. "Baiklah, kurasa sampai di sini. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kuro- _chin_. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap jika ingin bertemu dengan Aka- _chin_." Setelah itu pintu lif tertutup dan lanjut menuju ke atas.

 _Bersiap-siaplah jika ingin bertemu dengan Aka-chin, apa maksud perkataan Murasakibara-kun_ pikir Tetsuya. Namun dia tahu inti dari ucapan Raksasa itu. Tak lama setelah itu lif berhenti dan akhirnya dia tiba di lantai teratas. Ketika melangkah keluar, dia menyadari satu hal yaitu tempat itu kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Tetsuya melangkah maju dan setelah beberapa saat, di sana dia melihat meja resepsionis dan ada seorang wanita di sana yang kemungkinan sekretarisnya.

Si sekretaris itu melihatnya kemudian menyapa dirinya dengan senyuman. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku di sini untuk interview."

"Kau pasti koleganya Aida Riko, benar?"

"Ya."

"Tolong ikuti aku." Kata sekretaris itu padanya.

Dia mengikuti orang itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sadar bahwa jendela di ruangan itu menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Dia terkagum, seperti yang diharapkan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dia berhenti saat sekretaris itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan sebelum dia melihat sekretaris tersebut masuk ke dalam. Di sana dia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar sekretaris itu berkata bahwa dia telah datang. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. "Kau boleh masuk ke dalam."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Balasnya dan kemudian dia melihat sekretaris itu pergi. Itu artinya dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Akashi pikirnya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Dia genggam ganggang pintu dengan tangan kanannya. Hanya dengan sekali dorongan dia akan melihat Akashi lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat serasa mau meledak.

"Apa kau akan masuk atau tidak?" Dia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam. Itu suara Akashi, suara yang penuh akan otoriter dan ketegasan. Oh, betapa ia merindukan suara itu. Sangat.

Sekarang atau tidak pernah, pikirnya saat dia mendorong pintu itu dan masuk.

Akashi terlihat sedang membaca beberapa berkas saat Tetsuya masuk.

Tetsuya hanya memandanginya, memandangi rambut merah yang sangat di sukainya. Mata _heterochromatic_ yang tidak pernah gagal memukau dirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu..." Ketika Akashi melihatnya, dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata itu. Atau bisa dikatakan Akashi tercengang.

Kuroko Tetsuya berada di depannya

Dia ada di depannya

Pada saat itu Akashi merasa waktu berhenti.

TBC

Hallo minna-san, saya datang lagi dengan ff terjemahan yang baru, :) padahal saya masih punya hutang 2 ff lagi. Tapi mau gimana lagi, saya sangat menyukai ff yang ini, makanya saat dapat izin dari authornya langsung saya kerjakan. :)

Bagi yang bisa membaca ff berbahasa Inggris, saya sangat sangat menyarankan membaca ff ini, di sini AkaKuronya _so sweet_ dan perjuangan mereka untuk bersatu tidaklah mudah. Dan yang paling penting _HAPPY ENDING_ XD.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada minna-san yang telah membaca, memfaforit, memfollow, dan mereview ff "Akakuro Family AU" dan ff "Our Sweet Bet". Maaf jika saya tidak bisa menyebutin namanya satu-satu, pekerjaan menuntut saya untuk tidak terlalu sering memegang laptop. :'(. Tapi saya tahu kok siapa-siapa saja orangnya.

 **Balasan review ff "Akakuro Family AU"**

Aishary : benarkah sudah mulai bagus? Senangnya, terima kasih sudah mau baca, saya akan lebih giat lagi cari ff AkaKuro XD tunggu ya,

Akakurofamily : masih belum ending kok, masih ada satu chap lagi, tunggu ya.

anxietyMine, Ryo-chan, Chris, sofi asat, myzmsandraa99, Shinju Hatsune : iya, ini sedang proses lanjutannya. Di tunggu ya

AkariHanna, Upik Abu : ini TBC kok, semoga mau menunggu lanjutannya.

 **Balasan review ff "Our Sweet Bet"**

BlueSky Shin : sama-sama :)

Niena Uchimaki Kim 12 : terima kasih sudah baca, iya ceritanya emang _so sweet_ banget, makanya saya sangat semangat waktu ngerjain yang ini.

Aishary : iya, sayapun merasa kalau mereka emang OOC banget, XD dan juga _so sweet_ banget, bikin saya diabetes waktu bacanya. Oke, _list_ saya sudah panjang, namun masih banyak author yang belum balas pesan saya. jadi saya sekarang sedang nunggu izin dari si Authornya dulu. Di tunggu yang lainnya ya.

Shinju Hatsune : terima kasih sudah baca, AkaKuro emang rajanya bikin diabetes XD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya, semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini, dan karena saya masih baru di dunia tulis menulis ini, saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Mohon bantuannya.

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE,... ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Disaster**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Cielle Arinadne**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Cielle Ariadne dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Beautiful Disaster" by Cielle Ariadne**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 2 : Reminiscence

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Reminiscence_**

 _"_ _If you go,_

 _If you go your way and I go mine_

 _Are we so?_

 _Are we so helpless against the tide._

 _Maybe every dog on the street._

 _Know that we're in love with defeat._

 _Are you ready to be swept off our feet._

 _And stop chasing_

 _Every breaking wave."_

 ** _-U2 (Every breaking Wave)_**

Akashi Seijuurou merasa waktu berhenti. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali detak jantungnya. Ini yang kedua kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti ini dan mengingatkannya pada hal yang dia pikir telah dilupakannya. Hal yang dia coba untuk hindari. Memori yang tidak ingin dia ingat karena sakit yang selalu dirasakannya setiap memori itu muncul ke permukaan.

Dia fikir dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi dan dia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Namun di sinilah dia sekarang, menatap orang yang dia pikir telah pergi dari hidupnya. Dia masih terlihat sama walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati. Rambutnya masih biru lembut, matanya masih berwarna biru yang memukau, dan bibir pink yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya. Menghantuinya setiap malam, membangunkan dirinya tengah malam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan pakaian yang basah. Dia tidak begitu ingat apa yang diimpikannya namun cukup untuk membuatnya termenung menunggu mimpi itu hilang dari pikirannya.

Tetapi, walaupun penampilannya tidak berubah, dia sadar bahwa Tetsuya terlihat lebih kurus dan kulit indahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya. Hal itu mungkin tidak di sadari oleh orang lain, namun dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan dia adalah tipe seorang pengamat yang baik. Dia bisa menganalisis seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya. Selain itu dia juga tahu seperti apa Tetsuya di masa lalu dan gambaran Tetsuya tercetak jelas dalam pikirannya.

Dia tahu bahwa Tetsuya telah kehilangan beberapa berberat badannya dan dia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dengan mengesampingkan semua itu, hanya dengan berfikir bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya ada di depannya, membuat Akashi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tetsuya..." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Otaknya masih tidak bisa memproses bahwa Tetsuya ada di depannya, bukan bagian dari imajinasinya. Tetapi Tetsuya yang nyata ada di depannya. Namun Akashi merasa seolah drinya sedang dipermainkan. Setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang, ketika dia berfikir kalau dia telah _move on_ , Kuroko Tetsuya kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Seijuurou- _kun_." Ucap tetsuya menatap mata Akashi. Dia sadar ada yang berubah dari Akashi. Si _Redhead_ terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada sebelumnya, walaupun dia masih sama tampannya dengan yang dulu. Rambut memerahnya di sisir ke belakang, kaca mata berbingkai hitam dan setelan jas berwarna hitam terpasang di tubuhnya, memberikan kesan superior pada dirinya, membuat Kuroko berfikir kalau Akashi benar-benar CEO di perusahaan ini. Dia tidak terlihat seperti bocah berambut merah yang dulu dia kencani. Semua tentang Akashi telah berubah dan itu membuat Tetsuya sadar betapa jauh berbedanya dunia mereka sekarang.

Saat dia menatap mata tak sewarna itu, Tetsuya tahu bahwa Akashi belum siap untuk bertemu denganya. Ekspresi yang di tampilkannya mengatakan semuanya. Cara mata itu menatapnya membuat dirinya merasa seolah dirinya adalah alien.

Bukan hanya perubahan fisik Akashi yang Kuroko sadari. Seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibara sebelumnya, Akashi telah berubah. Tidak hanya tampilannya namun juga aura disekitarnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Akashi yang sekarang di kelilingi oleh aura yang berbahaya, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak untuk lari dan membuat orang lain pergi menjauh darinya. Namun Kuroko bisa melihat kesedihan di mata itu. Dia bahkan hampir merasa kalau Akashi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Akashi yang selalu di cintainya dan itu menyakitkan bagi Kuroko. Dia tahu dialah yang menyebabkan Akashi berubah. Dia yang pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Tetsuya melihat Akashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Akashi memukul pipi Tetsuya, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tetsuya terkejut akan tindakan Akashi tersebut dan dia bisa merasakan pipinya berdarah. Pipinya terasa sakit, namun tidak sebanding dengan sakit di rasakan hatinya. Tetsuya tidak membalasnya. Dia tahu Akashi akan marah dan terluka dan dia pantas melakukannya. Bagaimanapun dirinya pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian dan menghancurkan janji mereka.

"Apakah kau senang menyiksaku Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi marah yang semakin menggoreskan luka di hati Tetsuya. Namun, walaupun suara itu terdengar marah, dia bisa merasakan si _Redhead_ hancur di dalam. "Apakah kau menikmatinya? Melukaiku? Apa kau puas sekarang?" Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, membiarkan kemarahan mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Tidak akan ada maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Semua yang aku lakukan adalah mencintaimu Tetsuya, namun kau gantung diriku. Aku akan menyerahkan apapun hanya untuk dirimu, namun kau pergi meninggalkanku." Tetsuya tahu semua itu dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia pergi. Dia tidak ingin Akashi menyerah hanya untuk dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Akashi melepaskan apa yang memang pantas didapatkan Akashi hanya karena dirinya. Tetsuya tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Akashi. Akashi pantas untuk mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya, dan Tetsuya bukanlah orang tersebut.

Akshi berbalik memunggungi Tetsuya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang Tetsuya atau aku akan menyesalinya. Katakan pada sekretarisku untuk mengatur ulang _interview_ itu." Dia kembali duduk di kursinya, kemudian sekali lagi melihat pada Tetsuya. "Aku ingin Aida- _san_ yang meng _interview_ ku. Tutup pintu saat kau keluar."

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia ingat, dia pergi meninggalkan bangunan itu menuju mobilnya. Setibanya di sana, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

 _Apakah kau senang menyiksaku Tetsuya? Semua yang aku lakukan adalah mencintaimu._

Dia sadar akan kenyataan bahwa Akashi akan marah padanya. Dia tahu itu, tapi... melihat Akashi putus asa seperti itu melukainya lebih dari sebelumnya. Dia pergi bukan hanya karena alasan kecil. Dia harus pergi karena tidak bisa menghiraukan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa mengulang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi betapa dia ingin memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu dimana dia masih naif berfikir bahwa mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

...

10 tahun yang lalu

Tetsuya mengingat hari itu dengan sangat jelas. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka di kelas tiga SMP saatsemuanya terjadi. Saat itu musim semi di bulan April dan bunga sakura di pekarangan sekolah mereka bermekaran sangat indah. Hari yang sempurna, langit berwarna biru, angin berhembus pelan membelai pohon. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna dan baginya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain hari itu.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap setelah salah satu teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di atap. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dan dia juga tidak tahu mengapa orang itu ingin berbicara padanya di sana. Saat dia membuka pintu menuju atap, dia melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Dia tidak bisa menebak siapa orang itu, namun saat dia mulai mendekat, dia sadar orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa gugup. _"apa yang Akashi-_ kun _inginkan dariku?"_ pikir Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten dari tim basket dan merupakan murid terpintar di sekolah mereka. Orang yang selalu Tetsuya sukai sejak mereka kelas satu. Awalnya dia pikir Akashi adalah orang yang suka memerintah dan ingin segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya pergi menjauh, namun setelah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di perpustakaan dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya, dia mengetahui kalau Akashi tidaklah seburuk itu. Malah Akashi sangat baik padanya yang Tetsuya pikir itu aneh.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Panggil Tetsuya.

"Oh Tetsuya, itu kamu." Kata Akashi. Tetsuya masih tidak terbiasa dengan Akashi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Akashi sudah memanggilnya seperti itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, namun tetap saja dia tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Apakah kau yang memanggilku ke sini Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya memastikan. Dia tidak ingin dipermalukan jika dia tahu bahwa bukan Akashilah yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, aku yang memanggilmu." Dia bisa mendengar ucapan Akashi. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa Akashi sedikit berbeda. Sekarang dia terlihat... gugup? Hal itu membuat Tetsuya berfikir mengapa Akashi harus gugup? Namun dia tidak menemukan satu jawabanpun. Kecuali... TIDAK! Rasanya ingin Tetsuya memukul dirinya sendiri karena berfikir Akashi mungkin akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia jadi malu karena memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu. Namun, jika itulah yang akan terjadi, Tetsuya tidak akan keberatan. Malahan dia akan sangat senang. Bagaimanapun dia selalu menyukai Akashi dan jika itulah yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jadi mengapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Tetsuya pada Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menatapnya. Saat Kuroko mengamati tingkah si _Redhead_ , dia bisa melihat kalau Akashi benar-benar gugup. Dia terkejut melihat hal itu dari kapten klub basket.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menatapnya sambil menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tahu kalau kita berdua adalah laki-laki, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menghakimiku atau... aku... aku tidak berfkikir aku bisa melakukannya." Tetsuya tertawa kecil melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Akashi sadar kalau Tetsuya menertawainya. "Apa kau tertawa? Kau tahu itu tidak sopan Tetsuya." Omel Akashi.

"Aku bukannya tidak sopan Akashi- _kun_. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Akashi kembali menatap mata biru Tetsuya dalam. Dia masih tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi dia selalu terpesona setiap kali dia melihat mata itu. Mendorongnya untuk memiliki Tetsuya, menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai pelengkap dirinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat Tetsuya.

"Lihat Tetsuya, aku tidak berfikir kau akan mengerti hanya dengan perkataanku saja... itulah mengapa..." Akashi memegang tangan Tetsuya dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia bisa merasakan dadanya seakan meledak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat bibir mereka bertemu. Sebelum Kuroko bereaksi, Akashi langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Tetsuya dalam.

"Tetsuya... aku menyukaimu."

"Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu Tetsuya... dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengaku." Saat dia mendengar perkataan Akashi tersebut, Tetsuya merasa seolah waktu berhenti. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Akashi yang selalu terlihat jauh, yang selalu dikaguminya, berharap apa yang terjadi seperti sekarang ini akan menjadi nyata. Namun dia tahu bahwa ini adalah nyata dan kenyataan itu adalah sesuatu yang keras. Walaupun jika mereka merasakan hal yang sama pasti banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang mereka. Karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki salah satunya.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_... kita bedua lak-laki." Ucapnya. Dia tahu Akashi juga mengkhawatirkan masalah itu. Jika mereka akan bersama, itu membuktikan kalau mereka _gay_. Akashi yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang tentu hal seperti itu akan membuat dirinya di hina. Tetsuya mengkhawatirkan itu, jika mereka tetap bersama, tentu seseorang akan datang menghalangi mereka.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu menghalangi kita Tetsuya. Aku akan melindungimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Kemudian dia mencium tangan dingin Kuroko sebelum bertanya, "... Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi- _kun_ , tapi..." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Akashi.

"Tapi apa Tetsuya?"

"Tapi... aku tidak berfikir kalau aku pantas untuk Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Tetsuya pelan.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berfikir seperti itu Tetsuya. Akulah orang yang tidak pantas untukmu." Ucap Akashi saat dia dengan lembut menyentuh dagu Tetsuya dan menengadahkannya sehingga mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ populer dan aku tidak begitu dikenali... aku..."

"Jangan fikirkan tentang hal itu, selama kita saling mencintai hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah. Jangan biarkan hal itu mengganggumu Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi meyakinkannya. "Aku akan menghalau semua penghalang itu menjauh."

"Akashi- _kun_..." Tetsuya masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Jadi itu artinya... kalau kita sekarang pacaran?" Senyum lembut tersemat di bibir Akashi.

"Huh?" Tetsuya menatap Akashi bingung.

"Maksudku... kau sekarang milikku." Ucap Akashi menyeringai.

Wajah Tetsuya memerah mendengarkan ucapan Akashi itu. "I-Itu..."

"Apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak kuat menerimanya... aku sangat senang sampai aku bisa mati karenanya." Ucapnya pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Akashi memegang tangan Tetsuya, menggenggam tangan itu erat saat dia menatap pada mata biru itu. "Berjanjilah padaku Tetsuya, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Ucap Akashi dengan nada suara yang sangat serius.

Tetsuya tidak ingin berjanji, namun saat dia menatap mata _heterochromatic_ Akashi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengatakan iya. "Mengapa aku akan meninggalkan Akashi- _kun_?" Tanyanya. Baginya, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Akashi.

"Jika kau pergi dari hidupku, aku tidak berfikir aku bisa menerimanya." Balasnya saat dengan lembut ia menarik Kuroko mendekat. Menyatukan dahi mereka. "Jika kau pergi entah apa yang akan aku lakukan... Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan Akashi dengan tersenyum dan berjanji. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Akashi- _kun_."

...

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan seperti biasa Tetsuya sekarang berada di perpustakaan. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah penjaga perpustakaan memberitahunya untuk segera pulang. Saat di luar, dia melihat Akashi berdiri di gerbang terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa tapi setiap kali dia melihat Akashi, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dia tidak tahu tapi betapa sempurnanya Akashilah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Hampir tidak ada orang lain di sekolah, Tetsuya jadi penasaran siapa yang sedang di tunggu Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_." Panggil Tetsuya. Saat Akashi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia berbalik dan melihat Tetsuya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Akashi. Da terlihat sedang marah.

"Di perpustakan." Jawab Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba Akashi memeluk Tetsuya erat. Saat itulah Tetsuya sadar kalau dirinyalah yang sedang di tunggu Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_. Apakah aku yang sedang kau tunggu?" Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar Tetsuya pulang." Jawab Akashi.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Kuroko lagi. Biasanya jam segini Akashi sudah pulang karena dia selalu di jemput oleh supir pribadinya dan itu membuat Tetsuya heran mengapa Akashi mau menunggunya.

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang selalu di lakukan orang pacaran?" Balasnya.

Mendengar itu membuat muka Kuroko memerah malu. "I-Itu..." Dia tidak siap untuk mendengar balasan seperti itu dan dia tidak berfikir kalau Akashi akan menyebutkannya se _gamblang_ itu.

"Mengapa Tetsuya? Kau tidak terbiasa bukan?" Akashi menyeringai melihat reaksi Tetsuya. Dia tahu kalau Tetsuya tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau pacaran.

"...Ya." Dia bisa mendengar Tetsuya bergumam menjawab perkataannya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan keimutan kekasihnya, Akashi langsung menarik Tetsuya dan menciumnya. Tetsuya yang terkejut akan ciuman mendadak itu mencoba meronta. "Akashi...- _kun_.. kita sedang... di luar." Ucap Tetsuya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Akashi tidak menjawab, malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. _Manis_ pikir Akashi saat lidahnya bergulat dengan milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak percaya bahwa ciuman pertamanya dengan Akashi. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu akan meledak. Dia bisa merasakan lidah Akashi dalam mulutnya, menjelajahi setiap inci mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan sehebat ini dalam berciuman. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit kemudian dia mendorong Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi sedikit terkejut akan penolakan yang di berikan Tetsuya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Kuroko kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko, mencoba menghentikannya. "Kau berbohong Tetsuya, beritahu aku ada apa."

Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap mata Akashi. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang salah dan dia cukup yakin kalau ciumannya tidaklah buruk. Tetapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Tetsuya selanjutnya membuat Akashi terkejut. " Tidak... hanya saja... aku terkejut Akashi- _kun_ sangat ahli dalam berciuman."

Saat itulah Akashi sadar bahwa Tetsuya mungkin berfikir kalau dirinya pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya dengan orang lain. Dia tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya ini sangat imut. "Apa kau cemburu Tetsuya?"

"Tidak... hanya saja.. aku pikir kau..."

"Yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku." Akhirnya Tetsuya menghadapnya setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Pembohong." Gumam Tetsuya pelan.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, aku..."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan ini Tetsuya..." dia genggam tangan Tetsuya kemudian di letakkannya diatas dadanya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan jantung Akashi berdetak cepat di balik dadanya. Hal itu sontak membuat Tetsuya malu. "Aku selalu merasakan ini setiap kali aku bersamamu."

"Akashi- _kun_..."

"Tidak ada orang lain, hanya kamu." Kemudian Akashi mencium dahi Tetsuya. "Ayo pergi." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam dengan tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Tetsuya masih tidak percaya bahwa Akashi mengantarnya pulang. Dia merasa kalau sekarang dia sedang bermimpi. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih indah dari pada mimpi. Dia masih bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat saat mereka jalan bersama. Tetsuya mencoba mencuri pandang kearah Akashi. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi juga sedang melihat padanya dan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, dia merasa tertangkap basah telah mencuri pandang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Tetsuya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat salah. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Dia bisa melihat muka Tetsuya yang memerah. "Ti-Tidak ada..."

"Kau tidak ahli dalam berbohong, Tetsuya."

"Hanya... aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita pacaran."

"kau tidak harus percaya. Karena kita memang pacaran."

"Aku tahu... tapi aku merasa ini seperti mimpi."

"kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Ucap Akashi mencoba meyakinkan Tetsuya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka dalam diam dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan tangannya. Tangan mereka terasa pas seperti potongan _puzzle_ , mereka tidak tahu mengapa tetapi hanya dengan berjalan beriringan seperti ini membuat mereka merasa begitu sempurna. Akashi melingkarkan tangan Tetsuya pada tangannya membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Tetsuya terkekeh akan tingkah Akashi tersebut. Dia berfikir kalau Akashi ternyata juga bisa bertingkah imut. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau mereka pacaran, ini seperti mimpi yang tidak terduga.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Tetsuya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bergerak. Mereka tidak percaya betapa singkatnya waktu mereka. Mereka masih ingin bersama-sama. "Jadi sampai di sini saja." Ucap Akashi. Namun dia masih tidak melepaskan rangkulan Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Tetsuya. Kali ini Akashi melepaskan rangkulan Tetsuya namun masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Akashi.

"Sampai jumpa besok Akashi- _kun_." Balas Tetsuya tapi dia masih menggenggam tangan Akashi, tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Kata Akashi. Dia sadar kalau Tetsuya tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya. "Kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang Tetsuya atau aku tidak akan bisa pulang."

Ketika dia mendengar perkataan Akashitersebut dia tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Tapi pada saat dia melepas genggaman tangan itu, perasaan kosong tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Dia merasa tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Dia merasakan perih dalam dadanya. Begitupun dengan Akashi.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Ucap Akashi, kemudian dia mengecup kilat bibir Tetsuya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Walaupun hanya ciuman singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat pipi Tetsuya merona.

"Ya," Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu Akashi berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tetsuya menatap punggung Akashi yang mulai menjauh. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tetapi hari ini dia sangat senang. Dia berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya.

Namun, dia tidak tahu bahwa badai besar akan menghadang mereka.

...

Beberapa hari kemudian

Tetsuya duduk di salah satu bangku taman memakan eskrim yang dibelinya sambil menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Akashi mengajaknya pergi kencan. Ini merupakan kencan pertama mereka. Tetsuya merasa gugup. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia telah membaca buku tentang orang kencan, namun dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sedang berkencan apalagi dengan Akashi. Dia berharap kalau dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuat Akashi membencinya.

Dia begitu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga dia tidak sadar akan kedatangan Akashi. "Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sedikt terperanjat mendengar Akashi memanggilnya. Saat dia berbalik menghadap Akashi, dia terkejut melihat betapa tampannya Akashi dengan pakaian kasual. Dia terlihat sangat tampan membuat Tetsuya merasa malu mengingat dirinya hanya menggunakan pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan. "Kau telah datang Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya.

"Ya, dan kau sepertinya sedang melamun." Ucap Akashi melihat tatapan Tetsuya yang kosong.

"Ah tidak... aku hanya berfikir." Ucapnya pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan Tetsuya?"  
"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Dustanya.

Akashi mendelik kearah Tetsuya. "Kau berbohong lagi. Beri tahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya."

Awalnya Tetsuya ragu untuk menjawabnya, namun saat dia melihat Akashi, dia bisa melihat tatapan tajamnya memohon pada Kuroko untuk menjawabnya, membuat Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. "Hanya... ini pertama kali bagiku pergi kencan, apalagi dengan Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar gugup." Aku Tetsuya. Mendengar itu, sebuah senyuman tersemat di bibir Akashi. Melihat senyuman itu, jantung Tetsuya berdetak cepat. Dia tidak sanggup menerima fakta bahwa Akashi di depannya, terlihat sangat tampan dan sedang tersenyum padanya, sedangkan dirinya terlihat biasa dan membosankan.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup. Ini hanya aku." Ucap Akashi.

"Tidak... itu karena kau aku jadi gugup... dan selain itu aku berfikir... aku tidak pantas untuk Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Tetsuya. Akashi mendengus mendengar hal seperti itu lagi.

"Tetsuya, kau-"

"Bahkan sekarang, aku terlihat membosankan sedangkan Akashi- _kun_ sangat tampan. Aku benar-benar tidak cocok untuk Akashi- _kun_."

"Ya, kau tidak cocok untukku... Bagaimanapun aku ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga Akashi. Aku pintar dan ahli dalam hal apapun dan aku tidak pernah kalah." Ucap Akashi. Tetsuya terkejut mendengar hal itu dan langsung menatap Akashi. Namun perkataan Akashi selanjutnya membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Namun, meskipun begitu, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang membosankan, yang hawa keberadaannya tipis membuatnya hampir sama dengan _invisible man_. Dunia kita mungkin berbeda tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kaulah satu-satunya untukku." Tetsuya sangat malu mendengar perkataan Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai kemudian mencubit pipi Tetsuya. " _Ouch_! Sakit Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuyaku yang paling imut." Saat Akashi berkata seperti itu, tidak hanya wajah Tetsuya yang memerah tapi telinganya juga ikut memerah. "Aku tidak imut." Gumamnya.

Akashi mencoba menahan tawanya. "Ya, kau imut. Sekarang ayo kita pergi."

"Ya." Tetsuya berdiri dari bangku taman dan berjalan di samping Akashi.

TBC

Hallo minna- _san_ , maaf kalau sekarang saya tidak membalas reviewnya, karena sekarang saya lagi sibuk. Chapter depan saya akan balas reviewnya ya. Dan terima kasih telah mau membaca, memfaforit, memfollow dan mereview ff ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Disaster**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Cielle Arinadne**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Cielle Ariadne dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Beautiful Disaster" by Cielle Ariadne**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 3 : nostalgia

 _Chapter Two_

 _Nostalgia_

 _Losing him was_ _ **BLUE**_ _like I've never known_

 _Missing him is_ _ **DARK GRAY**_ _all along_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

 _Losing him was_ _ **RED**_

 _-Taylor Swiff (RED)_

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi saat Tetsuya sadar dia telah sampai di apatemennya. Dia melihat lampu luar apartemennya hidup, itu artinya Kagami ada di rumah. Kagami Taiga adalah temannya sejak dia tinggal di Amerika. Dan sekarang mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama karena dia tidak menemukan apartemen yang ingin dia tinggali. Dan hal itu tentu menguntungkan bagi Tetsuya karena Kagamilah yang paling sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak. Dia juga ikut membayar setengah dari uang sewa apartemen.

Saat Tetsuya memutar kenop pintu, dia sadar kalau pintu apartemennya terkunci. Oleh karena itu dia mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu. Saat dia masuk ke dalam, dia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat beberapa pakaian berserakan di mana-mana dan itu tidak hanya pakaian Kagami saja. _Jadi Aomine-_ kun _ada di sini_ Pikir Tetsuya. Aomine adalah kekasih Kagami dan salah satu teman SMP Tetsuya. Kagami dan Aomine bertemu saat Tetsuya memperkenalkan mereka. Sebelum Tetsuya sadar, mereka menjadi sangat dekat walaupun memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Tetsuya pikir itu karena mereka memiliki kegemaran yang sama yaitu sama-sama menyukai basket. Mereka sering melakukan _one on one_ dan Tetsuya dengar kalau tidak pernah sekalipun Kagami menang melawan Aomine. Meskipun begitu, suatu hari tiba-tiba Kagami mengaku kalau dia dan Aomine berpacaran. Awalnya Tetsuya terkejut mendengar mereka berdua pacaran, bukan karena mereka _gay_ tapi karena sifat mereka yang bisa dikatakan bertolak belakang. Namun, Tetsuya sangat senang akan hal itu dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya hubungan sesama laki-laki.

Saat dia melangkah menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit kepala. Dia pikir mungkin dia hanya kelelahan setelah kejadian tadi dan mungkin akan hilang jika di bawa tidur.

Ketika ia melewati kamar Kagami, dia mendengar desahan dan teriakan. Mendengar itu, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Tidak bisakah mereka mengecikan suaranya sedikit saja._ Pikir Tetsuya. _Well, setidaknya mereka senang._

Setibanya di kamar, Tetsuya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Setelah sepuluh tahun menghindari Akashi, dia akhirnya bisa melihatnya lagi. setelah beberapa saat, dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Saat dia melihat layar ponselnya, nama Riko tertera di sana.

"Hello Riko- _san_." Jawabnya. Dia yakin kalau Riko menelponnya karena khawatir akan _interview_ itu.

"Hello Tetsu, jadi bagaimana _interview_ nya?" Tanyanya.

"Ahh, tentang itu... dia membatalkannya." Balas Kuroko.

"Eh? Mengapa?" Riko terdengar terkejut, tapi Tetsuya tahu kalau Riko merasa jengkel.

"Katanya banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya." Bohong Tetsuya. Dia tidak bisa memberitahukan pada Riko alasan sebenarnya mengapa Akashi mengusirnya dan dilihat dari sifat Riko, dia pasti akan memaksanya tentang itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Dia hanya mengatakan jangan khawatir, dia akan mengatur ulang jadwal untuk _interiew_ itu." Ucapnya meyakinkan Riko.

"Apa dia bilang kapan?"

"Tidak, tapi sekretarisnya akan menginformasikan kapan."

" _Arghhh_ ," Teriak Riko jengkel. Sudah sebulan dia menunggu untuk _interview_ ini, dia memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kecewa.

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aku minta maaf Riko- _san_ " Ucap Tetsuya. Dia tahu ini semua salahnya.

"Eh, Tetsu, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, aku fikir ini salahku."

"Tentu saja bukan, _Hmph_ , aku akan memaksa mereka lagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka menyerah." Ucap Riko.

"Kau benar-benar gigih Riko- _san_."

"Tentu saja... sekarang aku harus pergi Tetsu. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah Riko- _san_."

"Oke, _Bye_."

" _Bye_."

Tetsuya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, walaupun hanya pertemuan singkat dia merasa sangat lelah. Tetapi dia masih tidak bisa melupakan sorot mata Akashi. Dia tahu kalau Akashi marah, namun tidak hanya itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada... kerinduan terpancar dalam mata _heterochromatic_ itu. Meskipun hanya sebentar mereka bertemu, dia hampir mengetahui semua tentangnya dan dia cukup tahu akan ekspresi yang ada di balik mata itu. Mata tidak sewarna yang memukau itu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, tapi sekarang tatapan itu penuh kebencian. Dia tahu Akashi membencinya sekarang.

 _Akashi membencinya sekarang..._ "Akashi- _kun_ membenciku sekarang." Gumam Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Dia tidak bisa memikul semua ini, Akashi membencinya. Walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun terlewati, dia masih mencintainya, tidak pernah ada hari yang dia tidak memikirkan Akashi. Tidak pernah seharipun dia mencoba melupakan Akashi. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melupakan Akashi. Memori tentang mereka tersketsa begitu dalam di otaknya seolah semuanya diukir di atas batu yang tidak akan pernah bisa di hapus.

Dia berharap suatu hari nanti Akashi akan memaafkannya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tertidur, tapi semua yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi putih dan hanya satu orang yang ada dalam pikirannya. Semua yang dia pikirkan adalah merah.

...

Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke apartemennya lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Saat dia memasuki apartemennya, dia di sambut oleh kesunyian. Apartemennya besar dan semuanya di susun teratur sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu, dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kepalanya dia tempatkan di tepian kursi tempat tangan di letakkan, kemudian dia kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Hari ini dia melihat Tetsuya. Hal itulah yang sedang berputar dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau emosinya akan meledak seperti bom waktu dan mengingat kalau dia bahkan melukai Tetsuya. _Shit_ pikirnya, dia telah melukai Tetsuya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat berharap sampai mengoreskan luka di sana. Dia tidak ahu apa yang merasukinya tapi saat itu pikirannya kosong. Dari semua hal yang ingin dia lakukan ketika dia di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi, memukulnya tidak ada dalam pilihan itu. Dia tidak tahu tapi dia pasti sudah gila sampai melakukan hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar gonggongan, saat dia duduk dia melihat seekor anjing mendekatinya. Dia memangku anjing itu dan menatap matanya. Sampai sekarang dia masih merasa aneh betapa miripnya mata anjing ini dengan mata Tetsuya. Dia ingat hari saat mereka menemukan anjing ini. Dia sedikit tidak senang saat Tetsuya memaksanya untuk merawat anjing ini. Namun melihat Tetsuya memohon padanya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Semua itu terjadi di kencan pertama mereka.

...

"Lihat Akashi- _kun_." Panggil Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Dia melihat Tetsuya berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak lusuh. Saat Tetsuya berbalik, ia bisa melihat Tetsuya memegang seekor anjing berwarna hitam putih. saat dia menatap anjing itu intens, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Anjing itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan Tetsuya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Akashi- _kun_?" Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tertawa?" Ucapnya menahan tawa. Mereka benar-benar mirip, sangat aneh.

"Aku tahu kau tertawa, tidak perlu di sembunyikan."

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengeritkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mirip dengan anjing." Ucapnya.

"Ya kau mirip." Goda Akashi. Mau bagaimana lagi Tetsuya sangat imut setiap kali dia menggodanya.

"Ayo pergi Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Tetapi Tetsuya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menatap Akashi. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Mengapa tidak kau bawa saja dia ke rumahmu?" Usul Akashi.

"Tidak bisa, ayahku tidak ingin ada hewan di rumah." Balas Tetsuya. Ada kesedihan di dalam suaranya. Bukan berarti ayahnya membenci anjing, hanya saja ayahnya alergi bulu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan anjing ini." Ucapnya.

"Bisakah kau yang mengadopsinya Akashi- _kun_?" Ucap Tetsuya. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin dia mengurus anjing. Apalagi dia akan mengurus anjing yang dia temukan di jalanan. Dia yakin ayahnya pasti akan marah. Lagi pula biasanya binatang tidak menyukainya.

"Mengapa aku harus mengadopsinya?" Tanya Akashi.

" _Please_..." Mohon Tetsuya

"Ayahku akan marah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya?" Tetsuya menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan saat dia melihat ke arah anjing itu, sepertinya ia juga sedang memohon padanya. Betapa anehnya situasi ini pikirnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa menolak. Itulah mengapa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang." Ucapnya pada akhirnya, saat dia mengatakan itu dia melihat anjing itu menggonggong dan Tetsuya tersenyum. Melihat pemandangan itu, mau tidak mau dirinya juga ikut tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya kalau Tetsuya bisa mempengaruhinya segini besarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Tetsuya padanya. Akashi hanya melihatnya saat ia memangku anjing itu di tangannya dan mengatakan pada anjing itu kalau dia akan memiliki rumah baru. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia benar-benar mencintai orang ini. Sangat, sampai dia berfikir dia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk bersamanya. "Apa kau ingin memangkunya Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tidak, sekarang kau yang akan membawanya. Aku tidak ingin menyentuh anjing kotor." Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar komentar Akashi.

"Ya." Balasnya.

"Jadi, akan kau beri dia nama apa?"

"Nama? Ya, aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Mengingatnya mirip denganmu."

Tetsuya kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bercanda Akashi- _kun_."

" _Well_ , bagaimana dengan Tetsuya No.2, Nigou?" Usulnya.

"Nigou?"

"Ya."

Kemudian Tetsuya terlihat sedang berfikir keras dan setelah itu dia mendengar Tetsuya berkata, "Baiklah, namanya Nigou, karena aku tidak bisa bersama Akashi- _kun_ sepanjang waktu. Oleh karena itu Nigou yang akan menggantikanku." Saat Akashi mendengar perkataan Tetsuya tersebut, dia menatap Tetsuya kemudian tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalahkan Tetsuya. _Dia sangat imut_ , pikir Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai biru lembut Tetsuya. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak suka Akashi mengelus kepalanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ya, Tetsuya memang anak kecil... kau benar-benar imut Tetsuya membuatku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu."

...

Akashi menatap Nigou. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu dan Nigou tidak lagi anjing imut yang mereka temukan di jalan. Dia sudah tua, tetapi dia masih memiliki mata biru yang mirip dengan Tetsuya. Setiap kali dia merindukan Tetsuya, dia selalu menggendong anjing itu.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku melihat Tetsuya." Orang lain mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah gila jika melihatnya berbicara pada anjing. Tapi bagi Akashi itu adalah hal yang wajar. Setiap kali ia ingat Tetsuya dia akan berbicara pada anjing itu yang sepertinya juga mengerti dengan ucapan Akashi. Saat anjing itu mendengar nama Tetsuya, dia mengibaskan ekornya senang. Sepertinya dia mengenali Tetsuya.

"Tetapi, hari ini aku melukainya. Dia mungkin membenciku sekarang."

Anjing itu menggonggong padanya. Dia fikir mungkin anjing itu mengatakan kalau dia itu bodoh. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ketika aku melihatnya hari ini, aku mengingat sesuatu..." Ucapnya menatap kosong anjing itu.

"Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun... aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi... selama ini aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi dan tidak tahu bagaimana rasa itu lagi. selama ini aku membeku seperti dinginnya musim dingin. Namun... saat aku melihat Tetsu... aku... merasa seolah semuanya mencair dan... semua perasaan itu kembali... dia membuatku merasakan kembali perasaan itu Nigou. Itulah mengapa kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya menghilang lagi."

...

Tetsuya tidak tahu kalau dia tertidur, saat dia bangun dia sadar kalau di luar sudah gelap. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar untuk makan malam. Dia yakin kalau Kagami sedang masak. Saat dia keluar, dia bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan dan tawa membuatnya ingat kalau Aomine ada di sini.

Saat dia memasuki ruang tengah, semuanya terlihat sudah bersih, pakaian yang beberapa saat lalu berserakan sudah tidak ada lagi. kemudian dia memasuki ruang makan, dia bisa melihat Aomine dan Kagami yang sedang pacaran tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Melihat itu membuat dia kembali mengingat Akashi. Dia langsung merutuki dirinya yang selalu ingat Akashi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi saat melihat pasangan di depannya ini membuat dadanya sakit. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dan Akashi tidak pernah berpisah. Dia bertaruh kalau mereka pasti akan seperti pasangan ini. Mengingat sifat Akashi, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan tanpa menghiraukan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Hey Tetsu." Ucap Kagami saat dia menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Mendengar Kagami menyapa Kuroko, Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko. "Oi Tetsu, sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja masuk." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Apa kau tadi pulang cepat?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ya, kau tidak sadar karena kau sibuk dengan Aomine- _kun_." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah mendekat ke meja makan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Wajah Kagami merah merona mendengar komentar Tetsuya dan memutuskan untuk berpaling. Sedangkan Aomine terlihat tidak terganggu dengan komentar Tetsuya tidak seperti Kagami. Saat Aomine mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya dia menatap wajah Tetsuya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oi Tetsu, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Tanya Aomine menyadari luka memar di wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya kemudian berdiri dan pergi melihat wajahnya di cermin. Di pipi kanannya terdapat luka memar. Kagami yang awalnya memalingkan wajahnya, ikut melihat Tetsuya dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah temannya itu.

"Oi, siapa yang melukai wajahmu?" Tanyanya marah. Dia tidak ingin temannya terluka. Terutama Tetsuya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tetsuya kembali duduk.

" _No shit_!" Teriak Kagami. "Tidak mungkin luka itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahmu. Sudah pasti seseorang memukul wajahmu dengan sangat keras."

"Tidak perlu di permasalahkan." Jawab Tetsuya, dia tidak ingin Kagami terganggu dengan ini.

"Beritahu kami siapa yang berani memukulmu Tetsu, aku akan menghajar orang itu." Ucap Aomine. Dia juga marah, dia adalah teman dekat Tetsu saat SMP.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Melihat sifat kedua orang itu, mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya." Ucap Kagami. Dia benar-benar ingin memaksa Tetsuya, namun semakin Tetsuya di paksa, akan semakin tidak ingin dia mengatakannya.

"Aku bilang jangan ikut campur." Teriak Tetsuya.

"Tetsu."

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Jangan ikut campur?" Ulang Kagami marah. "Seseorang melukaimu, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Tidak perlu berlebihan Kagami- _kun_. Tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padaku."

"Oi, kalian berdua tenanglah. Bilang saja Tetsu... siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Tetsu tidak menjawab. Namun mengingat sifat Kagami dia pasti akan terus memaksanya. "Itu... itu Sei- maksudku Akashi- _kun_." Mata Aomine melebar mendengar perkataan Tetsu.

"Kau bertemu Akashi?" Aomine terkejut mendengar itu. Terakhir kali dia dengar kalau Tetsu tidak ingin melihat Akashi lagi.

"Itu..."

"Tunggu, siapa itu Akashi?" tanya Kagami, Tetsuya tidak pernah menceritakan kepada Kagami tentang Akashi karena dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Akashi adalah..." Aomine mencoba menjelaskan pada Kagami namun ucapannya di potong oleh Tetsuya.

"Dia mantanku."

"Apa?" Kagami terkejut mendengar Tetsuya memiliki kekasih sebelumnya.

"Tunggu Tetsu, mengapa kalian berdua bisa bertemu? Aku cukup yakin kalau Akashi tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini."

"Tidak, aku yang datang menemuinya."

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Riko- _san_ memintaku."

"Dan kau tidak menolak?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tu-tunggu mengapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini... dan apa yang kau dan Akashi itu sepakati?" Tanya Kagami. Dia merasa tertinggal sendiri saat dua orang di depannya ini membicarakan Akashi.

" _Well_ , dia adalah mantan Tetsuya, mereka pacaran saat SMP."

"Kemudian? Apa kau dicampakkannya Tetsuya?"

"tidak, akulah yang pergi."

"Dan apa masalahnya jika Tetsuya pergi menemuinya?"

"Kau tahu, orang itu sangat mencintai Tetsuya dan saat Tetsuya pergi meninggalkannya..." Aomine berhenti dan melihat Tetsuya yang menunduk. "Orang itu... mencoba bunuh diri."

"Apa?"

"Ya, walaupun dia selamat. Tapi setelah itu dia benar-benar berubah."

"Dasar _psycho_."

"Tapi aku terkejut dia hanya memukulmu." Ucap Aomine mengingat betapa kejamnya Akashi sejak Tetsuya pergi.

"Mungkin dia syok." Ucap Kagami.

"Siapa tahu." Tiba-tiba Aomine mencium bau sesuatu terbakar. " _Hoy_ Kagami, bau apa ini?" Kagami mengutuk dirinya saat sadar masakannya hangus kemudian bergegas menuju dapur. Aomine kemudian menatap Tetsuya yang sedang menunduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Tetsu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong Aomine- _kun_... tapi... saat aku melihatnya... aku pikir... aku..."

"Kamu apa?"

"Aku pikir... aku masih... aku masih mencintainya dan itu membuatku takut karena..."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Tetsu."

"aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Akashi- _kun_. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu orangnya seperti apa."

"Ya, dia mungkin akan datang menemuimu."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Tetsu."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu."

...

Akashi Seijuurou mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dan melihat seseorang masuk. Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, dia paling tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang ini. Dia melihat lampu di hidupkan dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri di depannya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Akira, tunangannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya pada gadis itu dengan suara yang dingin. Namun dia tidak berbalik menghada gadis itu, dia tetap berbaring di sofa dengan punggungnya menghadap gadis itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengganggumu." Ucapnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis ini. Tapi ayahnya ingin dia menikah dengan gadis ini.

"Keluar dari sini." Ucapnya. Gadis itu malah berjalan menuju kursi yang ada dihadapan Akashi dan duduk di sana.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hari ini, pergi." Ucap Akashi. Dia benar-benar di buat jengkel oleh gadis ini.

"Aku melihat laki-laki berambut biru yang ada di foto _frame_ mu itu." Ucapnya menatap punggung Akashi, kemudian Akashi duduk menghadapnya. Saat Akashi menghadapnya, dia menatap garang gadis itu.

"Aku melihatnya di perusahaan kita hari ini. Dia terlihat sedang mencarimu. Jadi kalian berdua bertemu lagi? Apa _happy_ _ending_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar bertemu?"

"Keluar dari sini." Perintahnya, namun gadis itu tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun padanya.

" _Hmm_ , dia terihat imut... bagaimana jika aku..." Dia menggantung ucapannya saat dia menatap balik Akashi.

"Kau akan apa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku sedikit bermain dengannya? Aku yakin dia akan mudah untuk dihancurkan." Ucapnya tersenyum _evil_. Saat dia mengatakan itu, mata Akashi terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang. Dia melihat gunting diatas meja dekat kursinya, langsung saja dia mengambil gunting itu dan melemparkannya pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Hanya beberapa milimeter lagi dari wajah gadis itu atau gunting itu akan meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam di wajah gadis itu. Dia mendelik Akashi dan berkata, "Kau salah sasaran."

"Jika kau berani menyentuhkan tanganmu padanya, akan aku pastikan lain kali tidak akan meleset."

"Kau sangat mudah untuk di goda Seijuurou- _kun_." Ejeknya.

"Jangan kau coba-coba memanggilku seperti itu."

"Mengapa? Apakah itu mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"

Akashi medeliknya, "Keluar sekarang."

"Baiklah, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana kau mencoba untuk menolakku, pada akhirnya kau akan terikat denganku... kau akan jadi milikku Seijuurou- _kun_." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Akashi tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia benar-benar membenci hidupnya yang sekarang. Dia benci semuanya. Dia telah kehilangan jati dirinya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Andai saja Tetsu ada di sini. _Andai saja dia ada di sini_... "Andai dia ada di sini, aku tidak perlu melakukan semua ini." Ucapnya. Tanpa sadar, dia melangkah keluar apartemen. Dia harus melihat Tetsu sekarang.

Dia harus melihatnya atau dia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

...

Tetsuya menatap lampu kota dari balkon apartemennya. semua terlihat berkilauan, namun langit terlihat hampa. Tidak ada satu bintangpun di langit. Hanya ada bulan yang bersinar terang.

Dia masih memikirkan masa lalunya. Semua ini adalah salahnya, alasan mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Salahnya mengapa Akashi berubah. Salahnya mengapa Akashi mencoba bunuh diri, dan salahnya mengapa mereka begitu tersiksa.

Semuanya bermula hari itu. Hari di mana badai datang.

...

Tetsuya terbatuk beberapa kali saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Akashi yang saat itu berjalan di samping Tetsuya terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin aku sedikit demam." Balas Tetsuya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing, mungkin dia sedang demam. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa kelelahan, Akashi yang melihat itu langsung memegang tangan Tetsuya erat dan sadar betapa dinginnya tangan Tetsuya.

"Kita harus pergi ke dokter." Usul Akashi, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan, aku bisa istirahat di rumah." Ucap Tetsuya. Dia mengatakan seperti itu karena dia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Saat dia kecil, orang tuanya selalu berada di rumah sakit karena ibunya di rawat di sana. Dan setiap kali dia pergi ke sana dia selalu mencium bau obat-obatan yang membuat perutnya mual. Lagi pula rumah sakit selalu bisa membangkitkan kesedihan dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi lagi, dia tersenyum melihat betapa Akashi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Akashi- _kun_ , aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya meyakinkan Akashi. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Selama di perjalanan, Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sampai di rumah dan besok kau tidak boleh pergi sekolah, kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum padanya, membuat Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak seharusnya kau menganggap enteng segala sesuatu Tetsuya."

"Ya, aku tidak akan." Balasnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka tiba di kediaman Kuroko. "Kau harus cukup tidur dan makan, istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan jangan lupa minum obat."

Mendengar ceramah Akashi yang panjang itu membuat Tetsuya berfikir kalau Akashi lebih mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang merawat anaknya. "Ya, Mama."

"Hey, jangan bercanda."

"Ya." Balas Tetsuya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Akashi mencium bibir Tetsuya kilat, sontak membuat pipi Tetsuya merah merona. Dia tidak menyangka Akashi akan menciumnya. "Sekarang masuk dan tolong jika kau sakit beritahu aku."

"Ya baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya.

"Ya."

Kemudian Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat dia tiba di dalam, dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa benar-benar lelah dan penglihatannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi buram. Dia tetap terus berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Ayahnya yang melihat Tetsuya berjalan sempoyongan bertanya, "Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sedikit awas melihat tingkah Tetsuya.

Sebelum Tetsuya sempat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tiba-tiba dia pingsan. Yang di dengarnya setelah itu hanyalah teriakan dan panggilan sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

...

Akashi tiba di tempat di mana sopir pribadinya selalu menungunya setelah dia mengantar Tetsuya pulang. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat ambulan melewati mobilnya. Hal itu membuatnya teringat Tetsuya yangterlihat tidak sehat hari ini. Dia terlihat lebih pucat dari pada biasanya, dia bahkan tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya hari ini. Dia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia akan mengunjungi Tetsuya besok.

Hal yang tidak di ketahui Akashi adalah Tetsuyalah yang berada dalam ambulan itu dengan tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh ayah Tetsuya. Kuroko Hikaru tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Dia takut melihat apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu. Dia telah kehilangan istrinya dan dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan anaknya juga.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, dia bisa melihat beberapa dokter berkumpul mengelilinginya. Dia mendengar dokter itu mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum mereka membawa Tetsuya ke ruang emergensi.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya salah satu dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya, saya ayahnya." Jawab Hikaru.

"Kami masih belum yakin, tapi kami menemukan sesuatu di anak anda."

"Apa itu dokter?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kami belum sepenuhnya yakin tapi menurut kami anak anda mengidam sebuah penyakit _lymphoma_."

" _lymphoma_?"

"Ya," Kuroko Hikaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan dokter itu, tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Dia telah kehilangan istrinya dan juga harus kehilangan Tetsuya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. "Kuroko- _san_?" panggilan dokter tersebut membuatnya sadar kembali.

"A-Apa?"

"Apakah ada seseorang di keluarga anda yang menderita penyakit _lymphoma_?"

"Ya." Balas Hikaru.

"kalau boleh tahu siapa itu?"

"Dia istriku... ibunya."

"Berarti ini keturunan." Ucap dokter tersebut kemudian menuliskannya ke dalam buku status.

Pikiran Hikaru menjadi kosong saat mendengar tentang penyakit itu. Dia tahu penyakit seperti apa itu karena penyakit itulah yang menyebabkan istrinya meninggal. Penyakit itu berasal dari sel darah putih yang di sebut _lymphocytes_. Walaupun ada beberapa tipe dari penyakit _lymphoma_ , tetapi Hikaru tahu kalau Tetsuya mengidam penyakit yang sama dengan istrinya.

"Dokter, tolong beritahu aku apa yang anda pikirkan tentang anak saya. Beritahu saya akan dugaan sementara anda tentang penyakit ini."

"Kami masih belum yakin. Tapi kemungkinan ia menderita _non hodgkin lymphoma_."

"Tipe apa?"

"Melihat pembengkakan di dada dan tangannya, kemungkinan dia menderita _SVC_ sindrom. Jika memang itulah yang terjadi saya sarankan anda untuk segera mengobatinya."

"Tolong dokter, tolong lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya." Pinta Hikaru. "Saya tidak ingin kehilangannya juga." Dokter tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami tuan, sebelum itu kami harus melakukan beberapa tes untuk memastikan _lymphoma_ tipe apa yang di deritanya."

"Baiklah."

"Anda sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang jika anda ingin."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya, kemudian dokter itu pergi sedangkan dirinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan Tetsuya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Tetsuya masih muda namun dia sudah harus menderita penyakit mematikan. Dia menatap Tetsuya yang tertidur pulas, Tetsuya benar-benar sangat mirip dengan ibunya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Tetsuya bahkan mewarisi penyakitnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya erat. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari penyakit ini, maafkan aku Tetsuya."

...

Saat Tetsuya bangun, dia sadar kalau dia berada dalam ruangan yang berwarna putih, saat dia menatap sekelilingnya dia tahu kalau dia ada di rumah sakit. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, kemudian sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang di pasangkan di tangan kirinya. Hal itu membuatnya yakin kalau tadi dia pingsan di ruang tengah rumahnya. Bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu dan melihat ayahnya masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?"

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau pingsan."

" Aku mengerti." Saat dia melihat ayahnya, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang salah. Mata ayahnya merah. "Apa yang terjadi ayah?"

Tiba-tiba ayahnya memeluknya erat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku." Dia merasakan ayahnya menangis.

"Mengapa? Apa ayah?" Tanyanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku berjanji kali ini aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau sembuh."

"Ayah, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?" Ayah Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya. Tetsuya sadar, saat dia menatap mata biru ayahnya, mata itu penuh akan kesedihan.

"Kau mewaris penyakit ibumu." Ucap Hikaru.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia hanya mendengar bunyi deringan di telinganya. Dia bisa melihat ayahnya berbicara tapi tidak sedikitpun perkataan ayahnya terdengar olehnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah hari dimana ibunya meninggal. Dia melihat bagaimana ayahnya memanggil nama ibunya berulang kali, namun tidak ada sahutan yang didengarnya, yang dia lihat hanyalah tubuh kaku ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kemudian yang dilihatnya setelah itu adalah merah. Dia melihat seseorang berkepala merah, kemudian dia mengingat Akashi. Sontak air matanya jatuh, dia ingat tentang janji yang di buatnya dengan Akashi.

"Apa aku akan mati?" tanyanya.

"Kita masih belum tahu Tetsuya, kata dokter kau harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu."

"Kumohon ayah, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang." Mohonnya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Akashi, tidak sekarang dan tidak untuk selamanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun... itulah mengapa kita akan pergi ke Amerika secepatnya." Saat dia mendengar perkataan ayahnya, dia merasa dunianya hancur.

"Huh?"

"Mereka memiliki pengobatan yang lebih lengkap di sana. Kau tidak akan menolak bukan?" Ucap ayahnya.

"Kapan kita akan pergi ke sana?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Bulan depan setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar. Aku pikir lebih baik kau di diagnosa di sana."

Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi dia merasa sesuatu akan hancur.

...

"Kau akan sakit jika berlama-lama di sini." Tetsuya mendengar suara Kagami yang juga sedang menyerahkan jaket padanya. Sekarang sudah musim dingin dan udara sudah mulai terasa dingin, namun sepertinya Tetsuya tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"..." Tetsuya tidak menjawab ucapan Kagami, ia hanya mengambil jaket itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dulu kau memiliki kekasih." Ucap Kagami.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentangnya." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Kau memang tidak memiliki alasan untuk memberitahukannya... jadi bagaimana pertemuannya?"

"Dia memukulku."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Dia marah, tentu saja." Ucap Tetsu dengan senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung."

"Tidak heran kalau dia marah."

"Jadi mengapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas."

"Oh, kau sakit. Tapi sekarang kau telah sembuh, mengapa kau tidak pergi menemuinya?" Tetsuya bahkan tidak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak cukup berani."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak, aku... aku rasa... aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin tentang itu."

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya?"

Tetsuya diam menatap langit malam yang kelam. "Terkadang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan lagi pula sekarang dia terlalu jauh, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menggapainya."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tetsuya tersenyum sedih kemudian berkata, "Tidak pernah ada seharipun aku tidak mencintainya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku rasa penyakitmu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau pergi bukan?"

"Kau pintar juga Kagami-kun."

" _Shut up, idiot_."

"Kau benar, itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan."

"Keberatan memberitahuku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Jadi, apa?"

"Ayahnya."

...

Tetsuya tiba di gerbang tepat waktu, namun dia tidak melihat keberadaan Akashi dimanapun. Padahal dia berfikir bahwa Akashi mungkin telah menunggunya di gerbang. Namun tidak sedikitpun bayangan Akashi terlihat. Dia hanya melihat dua orang pria menggunakan setelan jas hitam berjalan mendekatinya. Saat itu dia merasa takut namun juga penasaran siapa mereka.

"Apakah anda Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya salah satu pria tersebut.

"Ya, apa yang kau inginkan?" Jawabnya.

"Tolong ikuti kami."

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu siapa kalian."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, Akashi- _sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Akashi?"

"Ya, Akashi Akihiko- _sama_ memanggilmu."

"Ayahnya Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ya, tolong ikuti kami."

Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa tetapi dia tetap mengikuti dua orang pria berjas itu menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Kedua pria itu duduk di depan, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di belakang. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tak lama setelah itu dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan saat dia membuka ponselnya dia melihat ada pesan dari Akashi.

 _From : Seijuurou-kun_

 _Aku minta maaf Tetsuya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi aku tidak bisa datang hari ini._

Dia kemudian membalas pesan itu dengan mengatakan tidak apa-apa namun dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia dibawa menghadap ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti. Saat dia keluar, dia dibuat takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia melihat sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat seperti mansion. Ini kemungkinan rumah Akashi. Dia pernah mendengar kalau Akashi anak orang kaya, tetapi tidak pernah dia menyangka akan sekaya ini. Dia mendengar pria berjas itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berjalan mengikuti pria itu. Saat dia melewati koridor panjang, dia merasa tidak akan pernah sampai di ujung koridor ini melihat betapa panjangnya koridor itu. Tidak hanya itu, rumah ini juga besar seolah dia berada dalam kastil atau semacamnya.

Tetapi walaupun rumah itu sangat besar dan mewah, dia merasa rumah ini hampa. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang kecil namun terasa nyaman, rumah ini terasa begitu mengintimidasi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana biasa Akashi tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Pria berjas itu berhenti di depan pintu mahoni besar kemudian mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tidak lama setelah itu seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Saat dia masuk, dia sadar bahwa itu adalah ruang kerja dan di sana dia melihat seseorang berambut merah seperti Akashi, namun matanya tidak _heterochromatic_ seperti Akashi tetapi sepasang iris merah delima dan dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Akashi namun lebih tua.

Dia melihat salah satu pria berjas itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Akashi senior itu dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka padanya.

Dia kemudian mendengar Akashi senior itu memerintahkan pria berjas itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang langsung dipatuhi oleh pria berjas itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam ruangan. "Jadi kau Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya, dan anda?"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, namaku Akashi Akihiko ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou." Tetsuya tahu bahwa dia ayah Akashi melihat betapa miripnya mereka berdua bahkan udara yang mengelilingi merekapun juga terasa sama. Mereka dikelilingi aura superior yang membuat tidak satu orangpun yang berani menolak perintahnya.

"Mengapa anda memanggil saya, Tuan?" Tanyanya. Orang itu menatap dirinya kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Perusahaan Teiko, Kuroko- _kun_?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan berjalan menuju jendela menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

"Ya, saya tahu, perusahaan itu adalah pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah kami." Jawab Tetsuya. Dia telah mendengar banyak hal tentang perusahaan tu. Apalagi tentang bagaimana mereka mampu menjadi yang terbaik walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Ya, dan apa kau tahu bahwa perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan termasyur di dunia?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa kau tahu bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah pemilik perusahaan itu?" Tetsuya tidak terkejut saat tahu bahwa Akashi adalah pemilik perusahaan itu walaupun tidak pernah terfikir sebelumnya kalau Akashi adalah pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Saya rasa saya tidak tahu Tuan."

"Aku mengerti." Kemudian orang itu berbalik menatap Tetsuya sekali lagi. " _Well_ , saat kau mendengar kami pemilik perusahaan Teiko dan itu adalah salah satu cabang perusahaan kami. Kami memiliki bisnis yang berbeda di dunia dan bisnis kami akan terus berkembang."

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan tuan?"

"Apa kau tahu berapa umur Seijuurou sekarang?"

"Umur kami sama, jadi saya rasa sekarang umurnya 15 tahun."

"Ya, kau benar dan apa kau tahu kalau dia telah menduduki posisi yang tinggi di perusahaan?" Tetsuya terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi telah bekerja walaupun masih muda. "Kau tahu Seijuurou telah menjadi wakil direktur dari perusahaan Teiko dan saat dia SMA nanti dia akan menjadi direktur perusahaan."

"Anda pasti bercanda, Akashi- _kun_..."

"Aku tahu dia masih muda. Tapi anakku itu seorang jenius, dia mengikuti filosofiku yaitu dia tidak terkalahkan. Aku bangga dengan semua hasil dari pekerjaannya, sampai..."

"Sampai?"

"Sampai dia memutuskan untuk menyerah."

"Mengapa Akashi- _kun_ melakukan hal itu?"

"Anakku itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti perintahku untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kau tahu alasannya?"

"Saya rasa saya tidak tahu tuan."

"Itu semua karena dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal-"

"Dia tidak akan... tapi dia telah melakukannya, apa kau tahu kalau dia kabur hari ini?"

"Akashi- _kun_ kabur?"

"Ya, hanya karena aku menyuruhnya untuk putus denganmu. Kemudian dia berkata kalau dia akan melakukan apapun hanya untukmu termasuk menyerah akan semuanya."

"Tidak, dia tidak harus melakukan itu."

"Ya, dia tidak seharusnya tapi dia telah melakukannya... aku tahu mungkin tidak pantas aku berkata seperti ini tapi aku mengetahui semua tentangmu."

"Apa maksudmu tuan?"

" _Lymphoma_ bukan?" Mata Tetsuya melebar saat mendengar ucapan Akashi senior itu. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu tentang itu?

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu Kuroko- _kun_. Bagaimana ibumu menderita penyakit itu dan dia bahkan kalah melawan penyakit itu. Bagaimana ayahmu hampir tidak bisa mengatasi rasa kehilangannya dan sekarang kau, kau orang yang akan menghadapi penyakit itu sekarang."

"Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti melihat Seijuurou... seperti yang kau ketahui anak itu memiliki masa depan yang cerah, tapi dia akan menyerah untuk meraih masa depan yang cemerlang itu hanya untukmu. Itulah mengapa aku meminta padamu Kuroko- _kun_... tolong putus dengannya."

"Tapi... aku"

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi sebulan lagi, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu Kuroko- _kun_. Pikirkan baik-baik masalah ini."

"Ya."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Kuroko- _kun_."

...

Akashi menggenggam stir mobilnya erat. Jika saja stir itu tidak keras, mungkin sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di mobilnya menuju apartemen Tetsuya dan saat dia tiba di sana, dia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada langit kelam. Dia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk berada di samping Tetsuya namun tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah keluar menuju balkon dan bergabung dengan Tetsuya.

Dia merasa dunianya telah hancur saat melihat Tetsuya bersama orang itu. Tentu saja dia telah bersama orang lain. Bagaimanapun sudah 10 tahun sejak saat itu. Apa yang dia harapkan? Apa dia kira Tetsuya tidak akan menemukan orang lain setelah10 tahun? Apa dia kira Tetsuya masih mencintainya? Dia merasa dirinya telah kalah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia kembali menatap Tetsuya. Dia bisa melihat Tetsuya tersenyum pada orang di sampingnya. Dadanya sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Dialah yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya, orang yang membuatnya tersenyum dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya menangis. Namun tempat itu telah dicuri oleh orang lain.

Semuanya telah di curi.

TBC

Hallo minna- _san_ , terima kasih saya ucapkan karena telah mau membaca memfollow, memfaforit dan mereview FF ini dan juga FF "Akakuro Family AU".

Dan semoga anda menikmati FF ini. :)


End file.
